


Breakups, Cousin comforts and shocking surprises

by RhianneHope



Series: Dizzy Tremaine; In the life of [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Breakups, Family Feels, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianneHope/pseuds/RhianneHope
Summary: Dizzy and Adam Audrey's younger brother split up thanks to Evie and Carlos, how long will it take for her to forgive them? Who'll be around to help her out while she can't?
Series: Dizzy Tremaine; In the life of [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590037
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies, hope everyone enjoys these would anyone like a chapter TWO?? I have some Benlos to go up tonight or tomorrow whenever I get chance, but I'm trying to write a manuscript to be published as well. As always comment ideas or songs you'd like even a pairing and I'll do my very best to post any THIS COMING WEEK x

Dizzy slumped against her door in relief, she’d been hiding from the gang, Charlie and him all day, it was their first fight and after everyone caught them on the far end of the tourney field half naked they’d been on high alert. She’d never forget the rage sitting in Carlos’ eyes as he and Evie held Jay back, Ben holding Mal’s waist as Dizzy shoved him towards the dorms in just his boxers, jeans in his hand but no shirt. Walking back into the school between Carlos and Mal in just her heels and his t-shirt thankfully long enough it covered her, bag swung over her shoulder with her dress and underwear in. It was only two weeks after that and he’d been off slightly with her since she’d spoken to him the next day, it took a week before he confessed why. She had been blinded with rage when she found the core four, glaring down at Evie and Carlos of all people. Her tone dark and dangerously quiet as she slammed her palms against the table.  
‘What the fuck did you say to him? He won’t come anywhere near me in case he gets poisoned or skinned alive apparently.’  
Evie moving to stand and comfort the girl who took a step away from the bluenette, her face angry and betrayed.  
‘Diz we were…’  
‘Not trusting me enough to make my own decisions or mistakes apparently.’  
‘Well maybe you shouldn’t be dropping your knickers for the first boy who…’  
Carlos’ voice was a distraction from the two girls staring contest and Evie couldn’t believe he’d be the one to say it.  
‘Do you have something to say Carlos? Or are you just going to imply I’m a slut and not say anything else, what about you two? Ben? Lon?’  
Turning to face the others at the table Lonnie was the first one brave enough to speak  
‘I told them to let you make your own choices and if anything was wrong you’d tell us, I’ve known Adam Beauty as long as I have Ben and Chad, he’s the total opposite of his sister and you should have gotten to know him before you guys did that.’  
Turning to the other two members of the core four Mal stood up, reaching out to Dizzy who flinched and took a step back, and Ben’s hand on her arm halting her actions.  
‘Diz I swear, I thought they were just gonna tell him to treat you right I didn’t expect the threats especially given how paranoid his parents and grandparents already are about us.’  
The guilty looks on the duo’s faces almost made her feel bad, her voice had lost all of its venom and power as Jay stood up hands held up in surrender.  
‘Diz?’  
The tears she couldn’t hold in any longer streaming her face as she turned away from the group, voice loud enough for only them to hear.  
‘He dumped me, his parents heard and Leah threatened to cut him out if he didn’t stop seeing me, so he had to or he risks losing everything. We’ve been together for almost ten months and now that’s all being thrown away.’  
Turning and running she didn’t stop when she heard the voices behind her, heading for where they first met, she didn’t stop until her lungs burned and she couldn’t hear anything but the silence surrounding her. The occasional bird chirping making her cry harder as she collapsed against the tree, they’d carved their initials into, a tally for every month they were together. Her emotions spilling over as she pulled her buzzing phone from her pocket, Charlie’s name barely visible through the blurs of tears leaking from her eyes, her throat aching as she let loose the sobs, she’d been holding back her phone buzzed again. Charlie’s name constantly popping up as she sobbed out her heart for the next twenty minutes, footsteps making her wipe the tears and stifle the sobs, glancing up through her damp lashes she couldn’t help but smile softly despite her overly emotional state, her cousin stood there with a small smile and a bag swung over one of his shoulders, breathing heavily as he dropped down next to her, an arm wrapped around her as she turned her face into his chest, tears still falling as she tried to process that Evie and Carlos of all people had betrayed the faith and trust they claimed to have in her because she’d made a decision without consulting either of them. Letting her cry he couldn’t help but feel angry for her, Adam had met Ella and Kit even spoken to Chad and Charlie himself, anyone Dizzy had thought important and then she’d trusted her closest second family to do the decent thing that even Chad had been able to do, the brother duo simply telling the man that Dizzy was in charge of her own decisions but that they would hurt him if he hurt her and now Charlie couldn’t help but feel that blinding rage taking over his body as he felt Dizzy’s tears and he thought pink and red eye makeup smudge against his t-shirt, feeling her pull back and her body flinch he imagined she’d seen the stain left behind simply shaking his head he pulled her close again, his chin resting lightly on the top of her head.  
‘It’ll wash Diz, how about we get you back to the castle? Mum wants you to be there for a few days anyway she’s been missing you like crazy and wants to know after all of this you’re okay’  
‘H…ho…how does s…sh…she know?’  
Charlie couldn’t believe how young the littlest member of his family sounded, she wasn’t the little sister figure and cousin who was so full of life. That made him angry, he’d been looking for Dizzy when Jay found him telling him everything and saying that Mal had contacted the castle with special permission from Ben to disappear quietly for a few days and get her head together before she dealt with the situation. Carlos and Evie told they needed to stay away and not contact her but Mal and Jay had asked to see her off safely for their own piece of minds. Dizzy agreed quietly and with Charlie’s help got to her feet and headed the back way of the school to get to Charlie and Doug’s room. The other boy knowing better than to get involved he simply smiled softly at Dizzy and wished her well before quietly leaving no doubt to find his blue haired beauty, meaning they had to be quick if they didn’t want her and the youngest of the core four pounding down the door and demanding to speak to her before she tried to run from her problems. Sinking into his duvet she watched Charlie pack up most of his things and tossing Dizzy his favourite hoodie with a soft smile and a kiss to the top of her head. A knock startling her from her calm until a soft whistle floated through the heavy oak wood door, moving forward she opened the door and fell into Jay’s waiting embrace, picking the lithe girl up he rested their foreheads together and pressed a kiss to her cheek,  
‘How’s my favourite girl?’  
‘Okay, I guess. I’m sorry I…’  
‘It’s okay Diz, we get it’  
Mal’s soft voice had Jay dropping her back to the ground as Mal pushed her glasses up her face gently and kissed between her eyebrows, wrapping an arm around the girl’s waist, everyone forgot sometimes she was only fifteen almost sixteen but had been treated as an adult most of her life. With Charlie being nearly eighteen and Chad at the College next to the school at twenty-two there was a fair age gap between them all but they remained close. Mal’s gentle fingers rubbing her shoulders brought her back to the present.  
‘Charl?’  
‘What’s the matter Diz?’  
‘Does Chad know?’  
‘He’s meeting us with mum and dad at home, Loretta already has a pint of ice cream with your name on’  
‘I’m jealous trouble’  
Jay’s voice remained tight and angry but she knew it wasn’t directed at her or Charlie, Mal’s voice quiet as she looked down slightly at the younger girl, two fingers gently tilting her chin up.  
‘Can you please call or text one of us so we know you’re there safe, both of you. I don’t want to keep Jay awake all night with my inner dragon wanting to fly and check on you.’  
Nudging her forehead against the younger girl’s with a slightly giggle she released Dizzy with another kiss to the forehead letting Jay do the same as Charlie looped an arm around his cousin, the tell tale sound of Evie’s heels clicking down the corridor made the duo slip quickly out the back door and into Ben’s waiting limo without a second glance back.  
Arriving back at the school two weeks later Dizzy had gone through some major changes, for one she was now sporting a small baby bump that she was hiding behind a large bag and colorful jumper she headed for the girl’s dorms planning to get settled into her dorm she shared with Jane FG’s daughter before she found anyone, walking in and ditching the coat she didn’t expect Jay and Mal lounging in her room with Audrey and Ben, both VK’s jumping up to hug the girl when they noticed the slight curve of her abdomen.  
‘Diz’  
Audrey hushing Jay as she stopped in front of Dizzy,  
‘My family owe you a huge apology Dizzy but Adam won’t change his mind sadly. So, I want to apologise for them, you darling are such a sweet girl and if you don’t mind we’ve talked about moving your dorm between mine and Lonnie’s and Mal and Evie’s.’  
Smiling at the older girl she moved closer for a hug, Audrey wrapping her arms tightly around the girl, lifting her so she could rest their heads together she promised that she would help this girls family look after her and her niece and nephew.


	2. Births and surprise exes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after the drama with Adam, Dizzy is getting on with life with old and new family what happens when Adam resurfaces and wants to talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add a second chapter to this just to make it complete, hope everyone enjoys and always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated x

A year after the incident as everyone was now calling it and Dizzy’s life had dramatic change. It had taken a while but as she progressed into her pregnancy, she’d forgiven Evie and Carlos, not wanting the new baby to arrive into hostility and even if Aunt Cindy thought it was a good idea to be castle schooled, she was determined not to be shielded from the Auradon Prep students. They could gossip all they liked but she wasn’t going to be chased from the school by half of the beauty family. Another drastic change was Aurora and Philip. They’d spoken to Audrey and after Adam abandoned Dizzy and her child, they wanted to meet the girl who’d stolen their only son’s heart before his grandmother had dug her claws in and torn them apart. They wished to be a part of their grandchild’s life but Dizzy wasn’t too sure, she’d agreed with hesitance and asked for space but would keep them updated and let Audrey tell them any details about the baby. What she didn’t know was the family were also discussing how they could support and help Dizzy through the pregnancy and after too.   
18th December was when Gianna Emilia Tremaine was born weighing a light 4lbs 4oz and eight weeks premature, Dizzy had stressed so much towards the end of her pregnancy due to Adam’s surprise appearance at her baby shower, the day she’d given birth. With the core four either side and Audrey standing nearby she welcomed the newest member of their family with strength they hadn’t seen. Now a few weeks after and Dizzy was slowly getting back to her new normal, she was visiting her baby in the hospital, staying with one or more of their makeshift family all day watching, cuddling and caring for her baby before going to bed and doing the same thing over and over. Sometimes Aurora or Philip visited but they never stayed long knowing Dizzy didn’t want to be rude and ask for time with her daughter and close family, deciding against telling their son and Aurora’s mother Leah about the baby and her condition. Hopeful she’d still make a full recovery and be able to go home to the castle Evie now had. Sighing heavily Dizzy moved slightly in her chair having drifted while Mal held her little angel who was growing stronger by the day.  
‘How is she?’  
‘Absolutely fine Diz, why don’t we call Jay and he’ll take you home for some rest, then come back in the morning with Carlos. Audrey will be here soon and I think Aurora’s coming too.’  
‘I’ll wait until they’ve been, I hate leaving her when it’s bot just close family around.’  
Popping the little one back into her incubator and pulling the exhausted young woman into a hug and letting her shed a few tired and worried tears before a knock sounded lightly on the door.   
‘Diz? M? It’s just me’  
‘Come on in Audrey, is Aurora not with you?’  
‘She was pulled into an urgent meeting and I needed to slip away quickly, Adam was asking questions.’  
Dragging herself from Mal’s soft embrace Dizzy sighed heavily, falling into her chair with an exhaustion of a stressed young mother who’s baby was still sick and her ex was apparently hanging around. Sighing again when a nurse popped her head around the door and smiled gently at Dizzy.  
‘Dizzy? I have a gentleman downstairs claiming to be the baby’s father, would you like him allowed up?’  
Standing unsteadily on her feet Mal and Audrey both reached out towards her as she burst into a flood of stressed and fearful tears. Audrey couldn’t help the anger boiling through her veins. She had unintentionally led Adam here and now it was her job to fix it. Lifting Dizzy’s chin with two fingers she looked the girl and her older sister dead in the eyes.  
‘I’ll deal with him, it’s my fault. Keep Gia and Dizzy calm and happy. I’ll run her home to Jay and Evie afterwards.’  
‘Thanks Audrey but I should…’  
‘No Diz, you need to stay with M and your sweet Gianna.’  
Nodding in agreement with her daughter’s aunt she let the woman go and huddled close to her pseudo sister, getting Dizzy a blanket and settling her on the sofa for a nap. Hearing shouting from the corridor Mal spared a glance at Dizzy and Gianna before following the sound of Audrey’s voice t see Adam and Leah in the corridor, texting Evie and Jay the code they’d prepared she made sure Dizzy hadn’t moved before letting her feet lead her towards the Beauty family shouting.  
‘She’s his daughter Audrey Beauty. He can see her.  
‘Leah, from what I remember he upset and abandoned MY sister and right now she’s exhausted caring for a premature baby who thanks to the pair of you was born early.’  
‘Is she okay? How’s the baby? When can I see her?’  
‘That’s none of your concern. You weren’t part of the pregnancy or the birth. You simply caused unneeded stress. So I’ll say it once and only once…’  
‘Mal.’  
The four spinning to see Dizzy, hair tied in two plaits with tears streaming her face as an alarm went off in Gianna’s room heading for Dizzy and ignoring the two gaping as they rushed her back to the room. Dizzy couldn’t help but cry as she watched them work on her poorly daughter who’s heart rate was slowly decreasing. She couldn’t help but hate him and stormed from the room when they’d finally stabilized her daughter.   
‘Get out. Both of you. Every time you are around something happens to me or my daughter.’  
‘Our…’  
‘NO. Adam my daughter, you left weeks before I found out I was pregnant and weren’t prepared to leave the folds of your riches to support me. So, my daughter and you will not be allowed to see her. See one thing I didn’t do was put your name on the birth certificate so if your name isn’t on that list you don’t go near by baby’s incubator.’  
Pulling her grandson from the hospital Leah shot glares at Dizzy who simply spun on her heel and headed back for her daughter and praying that would be the last time she ever saw either of them again.


End file.
